Battle of Rakata Prime
'The Battle of Rakata Prime '''was a large space battle that took place in 37 BBY and was the final event in the CONA-CISIA Conflict. It occurred when the CISIA fled into the Unknown Regions and Ottan Voriche, allied with the remnants of CONA and the forces of Breha Organa attacked their fleet. Background After making a deal with Kalan Jalvere and betraying CONA, Breha Organa got in a heated argument with Jalvere on Gatalenta. She was approached by an Ohvaj, who led her to Ottan Voriche, who was organizing an alliance to strike the CISIA. Voriche had teamed up with General Barrik, formerly of CONA, and planned to use the CISIA prisoner Governor Rab to get led straight to the CISIA. The Ohvaj, under the alias of RSB Officer Freedo, freed Rab and escaped RSB soldiers. Rab led him to the CISIA fleet above Rakata Prime and Freedo blew up a wing of the CISIA flagship, ''Tambor's Hand, simotaneosly altering Voriche and his forces. Destruction of TBD (Breha's flagship) The battle begun when the forces of Voriche, Breha, and Barrik appeared above Rakata Prime and attacked the fleet of the CISIA. Voriche's forces attacked the damaged Tambor's Hand ''while the forces of Breha and CONA attacked the CISIA reinforcements. Breha secretly made her way to a terminal, where she alerted Jalvere and the republic of the battle. The Ohvaj Eyria, who had befriended Breha, caught her doing this and confronted her, ending in her furiously destroying the ship and herself. Breha escaped, but the flagship of her forces was destroyed. The Republic Joins the Battle Receiving Breha's message, Jalvere, Norin Arlos, and Republic forces arrive at the battle, teaming up with the CISIA to attack the forces of Voriche and Barrik. The Republic helped the CISIA attempt to evacuate while attacking. Seeing that CONA was losing, Barcus Skywalker, secret puppet-master of CONA, ordered a retreat of CONA forces, leaving Barrik alone on his flagship. Voriche saw this and called Barrick to his flagship, the ''Dyxation, only to shoot and kill him. In his last moments, Barrik ordered the remaining CONA forces to turn on Voriche. Attack on The'' Dyxation'' Now the forces of the CISIA, Republic, and CONA were attacking the Dyxation, ''providing an opening for Jalvere, Norin and other RSB forces (including Officer Juno Maila) to infiltrate the flagship. They went though the labyrinth of the ship until they found a room where a group of Ohvaj abducted Norin. Jalvere encountered Voriche himself and palavered with him until a fight broke out. Norin was beaten by the Ohvaj, scarred, and almost killed but Officer Maila saved him and they escaped. Voriche and Jalvere fought, but Jalvere could not bring himself to kill Voriche. Laughing at Jalvere, Voriche stabbed himself and send the ''Dyxation ''hurtling towards ''Tambor's Hand. Jalvere, Norin, and the RSB escaped at last minute. Breha's Crusade After escaping from her flagship, Breha went to the CISIA flagship to find and kill CISIA Governor Than Ronam. She was taken prisoner but managed to escape due to the collision with the Dyxation, which decimated the flagship and most of the CISIA. Breha found Ronam and killed him. She was almost killed by the rakghoul Patient Zero, who had been brought to the location by Eyria, his former wife, but Breha was saved by Jalvere at the last moment. The two locked eyes and Breha was gone. With Breha's escape, the battle ended. The forces of Voriche were gone and most of CONA's forces were as well, except for the ones that retreated. Due to the battle and collision with the'' Dyxation'', the CISIA collapsed. Category:Battle Category:CISIA-CONA Conflict